This Night of Solice
by Jane Opries
Summary: He meant it when he said he would make her fly with out her wings.  UlyessesxSadira, lemon.


**Hey peep-sicles! It jane here and I am happy to announce: this is a Ulyesses/ Sadira lemon! Yay! This will lift off exactly where it ended in The Better Part of Me. Like I said this is lemon, very sexual so if you're not into that, go away. Anyway, read, enjoy, review! **

**Chao! **

* * *

><p>When Ulyesses had told her she was going to fly with out the use of her wings, he had meant it. Sadira's skin was on fire and sensitive to his touch. Her eyes soaked in the sight of him, her hands gripping his shoulders, surprised her nails had not drawn blood from them.<p>

They had made it into the bedroom, yet they remained at the wall, Ulyesses's body pushing her's into the wall making her moan in painful pleasure. He pulled away and she groaned from the absence of the feeling of his lips against hers.

"Who knew a bratty avian princess could kiss like a serpent dancer." He whispered in a husky tone in her ear, pressing her lean body closer to his muscular one.

Alisdair, she loved his body, especially his hands and shoulders, and at the moment: his lips. She buried her slim fingers in that deep red hair, gripping it and making him growl deep in his chest, making her more aroused.

"Who knew a big jerk like you could kiss like a gentle lover." She said into his neck.

"I don't know the word gentle." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he turned towards the bed.

She gasped when he pried her away from him and threw her down on his bed, which smelt richly of him, making her shiver. He had a rare scent, beautiful dark spicy scent that had a hint of the smell of a hard working man.

His eyes bore into her as he stood at the edge of the bed, his chest going up and down heavily and his muscles twitching. Sadira knew he was holding back. Despite his words, he knew better than to rush this and Sadira thanked the skies he was an experienced lover.

He lifted the hem of his shirt and brought it over his head, revealing a sculpted body that yet didn't surprise Sadira. She didn't expect anything less than muscles and taught skin, but what surprised her where the scars and the broad expansion of his chest. It made her mouth water.

Raising onto her knees and edging toward the bed she reached out and touched one of his scars. It started under his rib cage and followed down past his belt to the hidden parts bellow.

Parts that she wanted to reveal.

Stroking the pearly skin from where it started she began to follow it, using her finger pads and taking her time as her fingers found its way to the light patch of dark red hair that lead even further down. Ulyesses threw his head back and cursed in a language that he knew she didn't know. Her touch did the most damage when they slipped into his hem line, coming closer to the parts he was dying to let her touch. But not yet.

Grabbing her hand her pulled her to him and they fell back on the bed whilst their tongues battled for dominance. His scales shimmered to the surface between his shoulder blades as he let his hands wander her undiscovered body.

He removed his body from hers and began to remove her blouse. Her skin turned a slight pink as he gave up and ripped the damn shirt off of her. The one thing Ulyesses didn't have was patience. He moved down, dragging his lips and teeth across her skin, making her squirm under his touch.

"Ah..." She gripped the sheets as he grabbed her waist and lifted her off the bed towards his mouth. He devoured her skin above her breast. He had to give her credit. She looked small under a shirt but this close she was perfect sized and supple. Very supple.

"Tell me Sadira, what you want." He whispered against her breast, making her breath come more rapidly. She gripped his arms as his mouth touched her in places she had never been touched. He knew what she wanted he just wanted her to beg for it.

"Y-you, I want you. I need you! Skies, Ulyesses stop teasing me!" She arched her back.

"I do as I please." He growled and ventured lower, undoing her trousers with his teeth. He pulled them down her thighs and then raised on his knees and pulled them off her completely, removing her little piece of under garments with it, leaving her exposed to him.

He kissed the arch of her foot, then began a trail toward the most sensitive part of her body, without warning he was touching her in the one most intimate ways. She jerked up and looked at his with wide eyes. He looked up at her and the fire with his eyes made her quiver.

"What?" He demanded. He didn't like that she interrupted his ministrations. She was frightened. She was an avian, still slightly naïve to this. She knew what he was doing, but this was new to her and she needed his guidance.

"I...was surprised." She trembled. What ever he just did was the best thing her body felt. He sighed and the breath flew over her most sensitive area, making her heart beat fast.

"We shouldn't do this." He rubbed his face. He knew it was too much for her.

"What? Idiot!" She sat up and hit his chest, his eyes reflecting only arousal from the hit. "I enjoyed it!"

He blinked and then raised his brows as he undid his pants and pulled them off slightly. She blushed and looked away. He was impressive in all ways it seemed.

"Can you do this?" He asked. He didn't want to push her any more if this was to much. After all he may be an insensitive jerk, but he was no dishonorable bastard.

She looked back up at him. She looked terrified but Ulyesses had a feeling that she wasn't going to tell him that. "I just need help. I...I've never been with a man. Let a lone a naked one..." She sighed. Why did he care?

He reached out and pulled her to him, telling her all with the action. "That's obvious." He whispered in her ear.

"But that's not what I mean." She clung to him, nuzzling his chest. "Please. I love you, this is something I won't regret. I swear on my wings." She looked up at him.

He felt his heart clench at her words. Love...he thought that it was no longer a possibility for him, but she was worming her way into him.

"Then you need to relax." He pushed her back down again and started where she had stopped him. He make sure this was right. Sadira's hips jerked. His tongue was the best thing she had ever felt. Sure she had read scripts and over heard conversations, but this, skies, what more than she ever dreamed.

His hands traveled up her body, occasionally reaching a breast. She grabbed his calloused hand and held on for dear life as streaks of lighting flashed over her body.

"Ulyesses..." She gasped and shook, tossing her head side to side as her hair stuck to her brow. "Please..."

He growled against her. He had never tasted something so pure and innocent before and he had regretted not doing this earlier, like back when she first started her "flirtations".

"Sadira, don't hold back, scream if you need to. I want to hear you." He clutched her hand with one hand and gripped her hip with the other.

She cried out and gasped, almost panting. The feeling in her lower abdomen kept rising and rising, streaks of pleasure flashed over her like lighting, and it came close to the point where she thought it couldn't better. Then a coil snapped inside. She cried out again as her body spasmed and shook as her body reached its climax. "Ulyesses." She gasped as he made his way up her body. He smirk crookedly. He kissed her cheek as she came down from her high, panting and clinging to him.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her as he aligned his body with her's. He kissed her hungrily and every now and again he'd venture towards her ear or jaw. He stroked her golden locks out of her face. Sisal was beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had encountered, but the woman under him was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't take it anymore and by the looks of it neither could she.

"Tell me stop, if you need to." He pressed her to him.

This was it. She thought. She was going to be his and his alone.

She was going to prove how much she loved him. A pain in her nether regions snapped her out of her thoughts and she grit her teeth and clenched her eyes. He groaned into the crook of her shoulder.

This was wonderful. The feeling of being one was a feeling Ulyesses relished, but he would never say so to anyone. He held still for only a minute. His body trembled and begged, but he held back. She was not ready yet.

She fluttered her eyes opened and looked at the man above her. He was so beautiful. His lips, his eyes, his jaw, the way his shoulders shook.

"Now Ulyesses, don't stop." He didn't need to be told twice and he began his claim on her body.

Sadira arched and clutched at him, gasping and whimpering, pleading for the release, though she knew he wouldn't allow it for a while. He watched her. Nothing gave him more pleasure than claiming her and watching her beg him for mercy. Watching her body react to him.

"Eng..." She gripped at his arms and pushed up, making him pick up speed. She buried her face in his shoulder and clawed at them. She could hear their bodies smacking together as he continued his viscous attack.

"Sadira..." He buried his face in her hair. She had never felt something like this before and hearing it never prepared her for this. This man. Her enemy. Her protector. Her lover. She gripped his shoulders and gasped.

"Damn the Skies Ulyesses, please..." She felt him pick up pace and the small mattress under them whine in protest. She cried out. This was it. She knew it. Her body spasmed and clenched as waves of pleasure hit her and she heard him groan and grip her thigh. He tensed and she felt as if she was gripping a statue. He let out a breath and panted. His eyes where closed and his lips were parted.

"Ulyesses?" She said in between pants. His eyes snapped open and he drank in the sight. It felt so right. He slowly relieved his weight on to her and she accepted it.

"Please be here in the morning." She begged as he brushed back her hair and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry it was short -.-, but read the whole story of The Better Part of me and I might do an Aiden and Araie ;)<strong>


End file.
